


Movin' On

by Fabrisse



Category: Streets of Fire (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: After the events of the movie, Raven's in trouble.Character study.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Movin' On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galerian_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/gifts).



> Nothing worse than a couple of swear words from McCoy.
> 
> There's a brief discussion of a burgeoning relationship, but I didn't want to give it away in the tags.

Cody couldn’t figure what woke him up, not in the first minute. The sound of a body slamming against the door alerted him, and he got up to open it.

Raven fell through with McCoy stepping into the room after him.

“Brought ya’ a present,” McCoy said.

“And it’s not even my birthday.” Cody looked at the gang leader on the floor. His face was bruised and his knuckles split. “Get him at the discount shop?”

Raven glared. “I was beaten out of the gang. Gave as good as I got, maybe better.”

Cody cocked an eyebrow and checked back with McCoy. “How’d we end up with babysitting duty?”

“Reva.” McCoy said. When Cody just kept staring at her, she added. “He was hanging around near the diner. Which meant the Bombers were hanging out near the diner.”

Cody just shook his head and glanced at Raven. “You cause more trouble… Where can we drop you? And if you don’t pick some place, I have a couple of bridges in mind that might work.”

“Like you could…” Raven began.

“I’m half your size an’ I got you here,” McCoy said. 

Raven shut up. 

“I gotta place not too far from the diner. Need to get my stuff.”

“And then what?” Cody asked.

Raven took a long beat before saying, “Then? I don’t know.”

Cody glanced at McCoy and said, “You woke me for this?” He hooked his thumb at the bathroom. “Let him get cleaned up.”

“I ain’t takin’...”

“Relax. You ain’t takin’ shit. It’s the city’s water.” McCoy gave him a push toward the bathroom. “There’s a fire escape, but you don’t want to make me mad.”

Raven gave her a dubious look, then met Cody’s eyes. “Yeah. Got enough mad at me right now.”

***  
Once they heard the water running, Cody picked up the phone. As he dialled he said, “Three to two he’s heading down the fire escape.”

“I got five bucks to cover that bet.” McCoy started rummaging through drawers. 

“Hey, Reva. McCoy just brought me a package. What do you want done?”

From the other end of the line, she said, “Just keep him away from here. At least a week, permanently if you can. The cops are watching out for more fights, but the Bombers have more brass than brains.”

“He needs his stuff, he says. You know where he lives?”

“The building, well, one of two, but don’t ask me the room number.”

“Just a second, Sis.” He turned to McCoy. “He’s not getting my shorts. T-shirt fine, that raggedy pair of jeans you think should be used for rags, fine, but not my shorts.”

“Relax, Cody, I won’t let him soil your dainties. Ask Reva ‘what’s the soup’ will ya’.”

“Reva…”

“I heard, Tom. It’s minestrone, and Ma Vicenza down the way made it. You two coming by to eat before you grab Raven’s stuff?”

“Sounds like it. Raven may have to come, too.”

“Tom Cody, I swear…”

“I ain’t makin’ my good deed breakin’ an’ enterin’. ‘Sides, he may need to settle up his rent.”

“Don’t come by ‘til seven.”

Cody looked at the phone. “Seven?”

“That’s when the cops are here to get their suppers. If you’re bringin’ Raven back, I want more insurance than McCoy.”

“Hey, you got your brother.”

Reva said, “Uh-huh. McCoy’s got more brains than two of you, and you know it, Tom.”

He chuckled to himself. “Maybe I do at that.”

***  
When they walked into the diner at five past seven, Reva and the smarter cop were mock flirting over the counter.

Reva did a double take at Raven. After he’d cleaned up, McCoy had run clippers over his head, until he was nearly shorn. In a plain t-shirt and a pair of Tom’s jeans, Raven didn’t look menacing at all. Well, not until you got to the eyes.

She nodded to the party and indicated a corner table. “Minestrone all ‘round?”

They all nodded and took their seats.

“Hey! Cody!” it was the less intelligent cop. Reva really hoped her brother remembered the manners their mama had taught them.

“Yes, officer?”

“I thought you were leaving town.”

“I’m out of town, mostly, livin’ ‘cross the river. Just visiting my sister. She said it was minestrone tonight.”

Before the cop could say anything, his smarter partner said, “Yeah, Ma Vicenza makes a good one. Just don’t stay too late, will ya, Cody.”

“Got no plans to stay. Just helping a guy grab his gear and then back across the river.”

Both cops looked at their table and the smarter one groaned. “It took me a minute to recognize him. Get gone by nine, both of you. Reva, we’ll throw in a couple of extra swings through this area on our patrol.”

“Always appreciate the courtesy, Joe. Coffee’s on the house.”

Joe nodded and dragged his partner back to their table.

After Reva served them, both tables ate in silence.

***  
Just before eight, they had pie and coffee, then paid and wandered around to Raven’s room. 

McCoy said, “I’ll cover the entrance, Cody. If he wants to go elsewhere, just make sure he knows to stay away from Reva, right?”

“Sure. I mean, if you want time with him later tonight, I can catch a late movie.”

McCoy laughed wide enough to show her chewing gum. “Cody, I already said, ‘you’re not my type.’ That goes double for Raven.”

“I’m right here.”

“Quiet.” McCoy and Cody said in unison.

“Oh. I finally got it.” Cody said. 

McCoy patted his arm and said, “I knew the penny would drop some time.” She looked at Raven. “Now pay your landlady and get your stuff.”

“How do you know it’s a landlady?”

McCoy and Cody looked around the entryway with a mutual wince. McCoy said, “Cause I’ve never seen a guy use that many doilies. Get goin’, both of you.” She stood behind the door -- out of the way, but with a good view.

Cody cocked his head at the stairs, and Raven went up. They were back down in ten minutes and it took less than five for Raven to give his landlady notice and settle up.

“Hurry up,” McCoy said, “I can see some bikes coming up. Might be your buddies, Raven.”

Raven stopped at the top of the entry stairs and said, “This way to the back.”

Once they got to the door, Cody took point with McCoy covering their retreat. He’d grown up on these streets and knew the best ways to avoid being seen by the old ladies at their windows or the Bombers in the street. 

They slithered between buildings and finally got to the base of the train station’s stairs. 

“You two high tail it back to our space,” McCoy said. “Let him sleep on the sofa, Cody.”

“And where will you sleep?”

McCoy gave the tight smile that meant she was genuinely amused. “At Reva’s. You two work out whatever you need to. I’ll see you in two days. Raven if you’re not there, have a nice life and never come back here. If you are, I think the three of us might be able to make a team.”

“He doesn’t have the military.” 

McCoy shrugged. “He’s trainable. That’s more'n I can say for most civilians.”

Cody nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll see what we can work out. And McCoy?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“You treat my sister right.”

“I’ll treat her a damn sight better than any of those mugs ever did. Sort yourselves out.” She sketched a salute and headed back toward the diner.

“You’re gonna let her date your sister?” 

Cody said, “You want to be the one to fight her about it? Hell, both of them. Reva’d have my nuts for earrings if I tried to interfere in her love life.”

“An’ me?”

“I’ll buy tickets for both of us, if you’re coming along. Otherwise, get yourself a ticket for wherever you want to go, just trust and believe that McCoy means it about coming back here.”

Raven looked long and hard at Cody. “I thought you were buyin’ us tickets.”


End file.
